mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Janjur Qom
Janjur Qom is a dimension accessed using the Forerunner transport artifact. Physical Aspects Janjur Qom is a very lush world with many rainforests. While it is mostly jungle, there are also some grasslands, deserts, and large oceans present. Jungles usually include large, rocky mountains with little vegetation. Various Forerunner structures will also generate in at least every biome. Oftentimes, the player can encounter small cities full of Prehistoric and Stoic San'Shyuum. At least one Keyship will spawn in the world, usually with a crew of Reformists. Info Janjur Qom was the homeworld of the San'Shyuum species. Early in their history, they created advanced and sophisticated space-faring technology, and spread their kind across the stars. Following the end of the Human-Forerunner War, the San'Shyuum were punished for aiding the humans, and sent back to their homeworld. While humanity was limited to only one world (Earth), the San'Shyuum were allowed another off-world colony. Their home system was monitored by the fortress ship Deep Reverence. Before the firing of the Halo Array, the Librarian returned to Janjur Qom to index their species for repopulation. However, the San'Shyuum rebelled against the Forerunners, forcing the Master Builder to fire one of the Halos at their home system, sterilizing their race. However, their species was preserved, and their homeworld was repopulated after the Halo Array fired. With little memory of the Forerunners, they San'Shyuum revered the Forerunners as gods, believing they ascended into godhood through a "Great Journey". Various Forerunner artifacts had been left from the old times. However, the San'Shyuum government, the Stoics, believed the artifacts to be holy relics and should not be tampered with. However, one group, the Reformists, disobeyed the Stoics, starting a thousand-year civil war between the two factions. While the Stoics were capable warriors, the Reformists had several new advanced weapons reverse-engineered from Forerunner technology. in 2100 B.C., 1000 Reformists left Janjur Qom in the Forerunner Dreadnought, taking a chunk of rock from their planet in the process. The Stoics refused to stop them, though. After the Sangheili-San'Shyuum War, and the signing of the Writ of Union, both races began construction of the Covenant capital world High Charity, using minerals from the chunk of rock from Janjur Qom, as well as various minerals from Janjur Qom's moon Plaon. Following the retreat of the Reformists, the Stoics started to build their own technology without the use of Forerunner relics. With their limited knowledge on building machines, it took almost 2000 years to reach a Tier 5 status. In 851 B.C., Mken 'Scre'ah'Ben went to Janjur Qom to acquire healthy females for a wider genetic variety among San'Shyuum. Surprisingly, 9 females agreed to their motives. Mken also had to retrieve a Forerunner Luminary, but was attacked by a force of Stoics. He lost the Luminary, but managed to bring the females to High Charity. Janjur Qom was supposedly destroyed in 648 B.C., when its star collapsed on itself, therefore making the San'Shyuum within the Covenant the last of their species. However, due to the manipulative personality of San'Shyuum over the years and the fact that only the San'Shyuum knew its location, it is possible that they had lied to the Covenant in order to keep them from rebelling. The Covenant, in turn, chose not to question this, as such a conspiracy would be difficult to maintain. Should this be the case, Janjur Qom may still remain, or the San'Shyuum may have fled to other worlds and repopulated. Following the Flood infestation of High Charity, less than a thousand San'Shyuum were said to have remained. They, along with a few Huragok, vanished completely, but small pockets of San'Shyuum would be found within the former Covenant's and the UNSC's sphere of influence the following years. 2 San'Shyuum, Boru'a'Neem and Tem'Bhetek, led a small faction against Rtas 'Vadum's forces, and were killed in the process. While the current whereabouts of the remaining San'Shyuum are unknown, there are a few theories: 1) they fled to various corners of the galaxy, 2) they returned to Janjur Qom, 3), they took the Keyship from the Ark and are hiding in an unknown shield world, or 4) they are in possession of an entire flotilla believed to carry thousands of San'Shyuum. In 2558, Cortana sent a message to the San'Shyuum, asking them to join her alliance or face extinction. Category:Dimensions